Parallel Differences
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: Byakuran sends Tsuna do a parallel world in which he is not the Vongola Decimo, but his twin brother is. Somehow, Tsuna needs to become at least a candidate for the Vongola Decimo before he goes back home.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuna was currently fighting a battle.

He did not know if it was possible to win.

He had fought it ever since he officially became the Vongola Decimo.

This great beast he fought was mighty, and seemed to grow more and more every day, despite Tsuna's best efforts and vanquishing the villainous foe. He called it The Darkness of Never Ending Torture. Everybody else called in paper work.

He was saved from his fight by a hand tapping on the window to his office. Thanking the universe for their kindness, he walked over and flung open the window, taking a moment to look at the Italian work around him. To think he was only 17 years old and was already the Decimo was quite a miracle.

So many things had changed in so little time. Moving to Italy was only the tip of the mountain. For starters, his dad had stepped down from his position as head of the CEDEF, Basil now taking up that role. While his dad still work in the CEDEF, Basil had given him an important job: Protect The Vongola Decimo's mother, a job that Iemitsu had been more than happy to take up. Tsuna had never seen his mom happier than she had been when his dad told her he was there to stay.

Through the open window came Byakuran, wings spread out angelically behind him.

"Hello Tsu-chan, sorry if I'm intruding! Here's a present." Byakuran landed gently on the ground, wings dispersing onto thing air. He then promptly shoved a bag of marshmallow's in Tsuna's face. Where Byakuran kept his marshmallow's, Tsuna didn't know (probably the same place as Hibari kept his tophnas) but remained completely unfazed as he took the bag and opened it, popping one of the sugary puffballs into his mouth.

"Thanks Byakuran, and as glad as I am to see you, what are you doing here?"

"Come on, is it really that strange for me to come and visit my fellow sky?"

"Yes. The last time you 'visited' it was because you needed money to rebuild the Gesso base. Which you destroyed while trying to find your marshmallows. Again." Tsuna folded his arms.

"Ah, you're so sharp Tsu-chan! I'll admit that it is something I want, but… it's more of a 'show-you' thing than a 'tell-you' thing, sooo." A gleam caught in Byakuran's eyes, that gleam he always got when he was thinking of something devious.

Without warning, sky flames burst out of Byakuran, filling Tsuna's office with their bright light and vanquishing all shadows. Tsuna immediately began to follow suit, summoning his own, but found that Byakuran's flames were taking the air from his lungs. But instead of feeling panic, the flames calmed him, silencing his thoughts and lulling him into a deep sleep…

The next thing that Tsuna knew, he was lying on a bed, so comfortable and soft. Just like his old bed… in… Japan…

Tsuna bolted straight up, eyes wide and scared. Taking in the room around him quickly, he recognized that it was, indeed, his old room in Namimori. As he slowly scanned the room, a quick and sharp pain broke out in his head as memories that weren't his flooded in.

He was 15 year old and had a twin brother.

He was Dame-Tsuna

His brother hated and picked on him.

He constantly had to run for bullies, even his twin.

Finally the onslaught of strange memories stopped and Tsuna shakily got to his feet. What had Byakuran done now? As if to answer his question, a note with a giant marshmallow on it was lying on his bedside table.

_Tsuna!_

_I bet you're probably wondering why you're here and where here was. This is a parallel world in which you have a twin, who is to become the Vongola Decimo. (Reborn is coming to start the training today) But he isn't fit to be the Decimo. So you're there to train the Tsuna of this world to defeat his twin!_

_I don't really how long it will take or any specifics of how you would do that… but good luck!_

_~Byakuran~  
_ Tsuna gave an exasperated sigh. Just the type of thing that Byakuran would do. Before Tsuna could start plan how to wreak his revenge on the White-haired man, a loud beeping made him nearly jump out of his skin. Grabbing the nearest thing – the marshmallow – Tsuna threw it at the source.

The marshmallow bounced harmlessly off of his alarm clock.

Tsuna stood frozen for a second before finally going over and shutting it off. Right. School. He hadn't been there for a while now. Quickly putting on an outfit Tsuna rushed down the stairs with ease. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, confusion swallowed him as Nana wasn't making breakfast. His new memories soon supplied the reason though. His mom was overworks and often had to work multiple jobs and go into overtime. She didn't have the time to make breakfast.

Which is why it's a good thing Bianchi had taught him a thing or two about how to cook. He had managed to take the Poison Cooking part out of it and then it was a fairly normal recipe. She was really a good cook; she just couldn't not make Poison Cooking.

As he carefully finished off making a simple omelet, a boy who looked similar to him came down the stairs.

The boy had brown hair like Tsuna's, but his was cut shorter, more in a style like his dad's. His skin was tan and showed toned muscles underneath, speaking of many hours exercising out in the sun. Looking at him, Tsuna's 'memories' of his abusive brother created fear and Tsuna found himself starting to cower slightly before stopping himself. Mafia bosses, while in their own world or not, do not cower. Standing up straight, Tsuna flipped the omelet off the pan and onto a plate, taking it to the table.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, where's my breakfast?" Ieyasu demanded as Tsuna quickly plowed through his omelet and finished it off in a record-breaking speed. Getting up and getting his bag, he replied.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to need to make your own. I want to get to school early today." Tsuna walked out the door, leaving his brother dumbstruck and staring a he door, wondering if he had somehow ended up in one of those sci-fi movies with pod-people or something.

* * *

School was just how he remembered it: Horrible, especially without his Guardians. He purposely got the questions wrong and did horrible in PE. He still didn't quite get what was going on here, and he wanted to get his bearing before he started to shake up their world. What he did to Ieyasu this morning had been enough.

The walk home from school was the loneliest one he had experienced in ages. As a matter of fact, the entire day had filled him with a certain sadness that he just couldn't shake as he entered his house again, going into his room and sitting on the bed, clenching him fist as tears flowed down his face, thoughts of his own guardians surfacing in his mind. Cold metal pressed against his hand, and when Tsuna lifted it, he found that all of his rings were still there, even his Vongola ring.

A few months ago, they had discovered that Tsuna held a stream of each flame of the sky. For many of them, though, he could hardly produce a flame, much less fight easily with it. Yet still, on his birthday, each of the Guardians were a ring of their flame (not the Vongola ring, but still a high-rank one) and their weapons. Reborn had insisted *cough*ordered*cough* that Tsuna learn how to fight with each of the flames and their respective weapon until he could fight with them with ease. And, while he still wasn't perfect, he could definitely deal quite a bit of damage with each. On some he was even able to enter a sort of half-done HDWM.

Tsuna was thrown out of his thoughts as the doorbell went off.

"Dame-Tsuna, go see who it is!" Ieyasu's voice came from his room. Running down the stairs, Tsuna flung open the doors and was greeted by a certain baby that was so familiar it hurt.

* * *

Reborn waited as he heard footsteps running down the stairs to open the door of the Sawada residents. The door was flung open to reveal a boy with fluffy brown hair and big doe-like eyes that looked down at him. No doubt that this must have been the older twin, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was to be one of the final people to be the Vongola Decimo if his brother Ieyasu was to die. Until then, however, he was not to be told of the mafia. Iemitsu wanted at least one of his sons to be there for his wife, to stay in her world.

"Ciaossu, I am Reborn the home tutor."

"N-nice to meet you. I'm S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi. You m-must be the here for Ieyasu-nii." Tsuna stuttered before reaching down and opening his hand, making a platform. "If you w-want I could bring y-you to him." Reborn stepped on to it and allowed the boy to bring the hand to his head, where Reborn then climbed onto as he was brought to his new student. As they went, Reborn noticed how fluffy Tsuna's hair was. And soft too. Reborn started to play with it before snapping himself out of it. He was here on a mission, not to play with this boy's hair, no matter how amazingly soft it was.

Tsuna stumbled up the stairs before making his way down a hall and stopping in front of a door than must've been his brother's. Hesitating for only a second, Tsuna opened the door and revealed an extremely messy room. That would have to go first. The Vongola didn't need a slob for a boss.

"Dame-Tsuna, what did I say about coming into my room?" Reborn felt the boy shift under him nervously and got the distinct feeling that Tsuna could NOT remember what his brother had said about coming into his room.

"S-sorry Ieyasu, b-but a tutor is h-here for you." Tsuna, bowed and Reborn jumped off. As soon as Reborn was no longer touching Tsuna, the boy ran out the door, closing it behind him.

"Get back here Dame-Tsuna, you're the one who needs a tutor, not me!" Ieyasu yelled, but his twin did not return. Reborn took a moment to look at his student, taking in several things. Not the boy's appearance, but the more important things, the type of person the boy was, at least on the outside. It would take time to see if this was how he was on the inside.

From what Reborn could put together, the boy hated his twin brother. The reason was unknown, but Reborn always had a way of finding things out. Ieyasu thought highly of himself, placing himself above most people, if not everyone.

Reborn had his work cut out for him, but he had yet to fail his job.

"I am here for you, Baka-Ieyasu. I am to be your tutor."

"I don't need a tutor, much less a _bab-" _Ieyasu was cut off as a bullet whizzed past his cheek, leaving a thin trail of red.

"I am no ordinary tutor. I am training you to be the next Mafia boss of the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn treasured the look of surprised on the teen's face as Ieyasu's hand shakily reached and touched his cheek, before bringing it down and seeing his own blood on his fingers. Before Ieyasu could say anything, however, the door to the room was gently pushed open and Tsuna came back in, this time holding a mug in his hand.

"S-sorry to interrupt your t-tutoring, Reborn-sempai, b-but I though you m-might w-want some c-coffee." Tsuna placed the mug on the ground before scampering out of the yet again. Reborn walked over the cup and carefully took a sip, surprised at how similar it tasted to his own brew. He might even go so far as to say that it might have tasted even better, if he wasn't so sure that nothing could possibly outdo his own concoction. Putting it to the back of his mind, Reborn turned to his new student, his oh-so innocent expression on his face.

"Now, let's start the tutoring, shall we?"

* * *

The next few days were filled with mayhem, boxers, Dying Will Flames, and explosions. Tsuna was finally starting to feel at home.

Ieyasu had asked out Kyoko, who had agreed to go out with him (Tsuna had needed ice-cream for his depression that day). He had fought against Mochida and won. He hadn't needed the bullet during volleyball, but probably just for kicks Reborn used it anyway and Ieyasu had to spend the rest of the school day in nothing but his boxers. Wonderful day that was.

And then came the day that Tsuna had been waiting for.

The day the Italian came to Japan.

* * *

H**ey there Fanfiction!**

**Okay, so in reality this is more like a rewrite of a story I wrote called Parallel worlds… and that's basically it. Please tell me how you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna was extremely bored the day the day that the Italian exchange student came in.

He was starting to get irritated of having to force out stutters, tripping down stairs, getting F's on every assignment. There is only so much that a boy can take. Not to mention that Ryohei and Yamamoto didn't give him a second look, and to Hibari he was just another Herbivore. Tsuna was starting to feel like a time bomb. Tick tick tick. He's going to explode soon if something doesn't happen to turn off the fuse.

And then Gokudera entered the room.

And Tsuna wondered whether he would make him finally explode of put out his fuse.

"Every one, this is our foreign exchange student Hayate Gokudera. Is there anything you'd like to tell the class about yourself?"

"No." Gokudera shot that famous glare of his at the teacher before walking towards Tsuna's desk, redirecting the glare to him. How long had it been since that glare had been directed at him? If Tsuna remembered correctly, it had been at this exact moment, but in his timeline. Gokudera kicked Tsuna's desk out and caused his papers to fly everywhere.

_He probably things I'm Ieyasu, _Tsuna's through. It hurt, seeing someone who looked so much like his right hand man, yet wasn't. But the bomb didn't go off. It seemed to be on pause, waiting to see what would happen next. And whatever did would make or break Tsuna's soul.

It was an interesting rest of the day. By the time the final bell rang, Tsuna was fairly sure that two holes were now burned into his head from Gokudera's glare. When he walked out of the class room, though, Tsuna stopped by Gokudera.

"Um, s-sorry to bother you, b-but I th-think you think I-I'm my b-brother, Ieyasu. S-sorry!" Once that was done, Tsuna dashed out the door like a scared animal fleeing form a storm (Get it?). But as soon as he was out of the door way and had turned a hall, he stopped running and recomposed himself. He stayed there, calming down his nerves. Fon and I-pin always told him to meditate whenever he was stressed. Tsuna had put off doing so for a while, trying to tell himself that it wasn't that bad.

It was working. His heart beat that had been frantic for so long was finally calming. Although, those explosions outside weren't helping him stay in his small bubble of peace.

…

…Wait a minute…

EXPLOSIONS!

Gokudera must have already started to fight with Ieyasu!

Tsuna was off down the hall in moments. He quickly found a window near the fight, but not too close and jumped though it, shattering the glass. When he hit the ground, Tsuna winced at the pain that shot through his legs. He really needed to keep in mind that this wasn't his body, it wasn't nearly as durable as his own. That was something that needed to be fixed, and soon.

But it could wait. Seeing how this fight went was first priority.

Being as stealthy as possible and then some, Tsuna crept to the bushes near where the fight was going on. If you could call it a fight. It was more like dodge ball really, with the Ieyasu dodging the dynamite. As Tsuna watched, he realized something about this picture was off. Ieyasu was _dodging _the dynamite. When that had been Tsuna, he was putting out the dynamite so that they couldn't hurt people. And if this went on long enough…

"Triple Bomb!" Gokudera declared as he brought out triple the amount of bombs. In years to come, that move would be perfected, although then he rarely used it. As for this moment in time, Gokudera fumbled and his dynamite scattered all over the ground around him. Ieyasu just stood there, no longer in Dying Will Mode, looking very smug that he had won.

Tsuna's boss instincts took over from there.

Tsuna's form was an unrecognizable blur as he ran out of his hiding place and tackled Gokudera to the ground, his back taking the force of the explosion. As soon as the explosion was finished and all that was left was the smoke, Tsuna jumped back up and ran home, boss mode still engaged and adrenaline rushing through his system. And, yes, even a bit of Dying Will flames were there, driving the weak body faster than should have been possible.

Jumping to the thankfully open 2-story window of his room, Tsuna finally felt the pain on his back. He staggered over to his bed a laid down for a few seconds. But his work wasn't done yet. Forcing himself to sit up, Tsuna lit his sun flame and started to heal his back. It would be good practice anyway. Ryohei kept saying that there would come a time when, for whatever reason, he wouldn't be there to extremely heal Tsuna. It was only now that Tsuna wished that he had taken the practice seriously. This injury was healing far slower than Tsuna had hoped.

Sawada Tsunayoshi didn't know what to make of the scene in front of him when he woke up. First of all, he wasn't in his room, or even Japan it seemed for that matter.

Then he saw the 9 people around his bed.

One was male and had silver hair. A strange crossbow thing was strapped to his arm. Said crossbow was firing rapidly at a pale, white hair boy who… was flying?! The man laughed at each arrow he dodged. Off to the sidelines, a tall, black-haired boy was leaning on a sword, grinning at the two other boy's fighting like there was nothing strange or life-threatening about it.

On the other side of the bed, two other men fought, trident to tonfa. The boy wielding the tonfa's had slicked hair and cold, dark eyes, a hint of bloodlust that mirrored his opponent's. The man with the trident's hair was put up in a style that reminded Tsuna of a pineapple. One of the boy's eye's was red and was continually switching between Japanese numbers. And even though they both seemed out for the other's blood, there was something somewhat playful in their fight, as if they both knew other's fighting style inside and out, making it far less challenging than it would normally have been.

Tsuna stopped his observations for a second, wondering where that last observation had come from. But Tsuna quickly shook it off as he continued to look at the three other people.

One had bleach-white hair and was watching both fights excitedly, every-so-often yelling out words like "**Extreme** move!" or "That looked **extremely** painful!" The only girl in the room had violet hair, also in a s her lap: a young boy not much older than 9 or so. He had curly hair that covered one eye. The one visible eye was watching the battles excitedly, like he wanted to join in them one day. He currently sucked on purple lollypop.

"Oh, you're awake!" The white-haired flying guy flew down to Tsuna's bed, smiling happily at him. "Good, because we have much work to do, yes, very very much. First off, my name is Byakuran." Byakuran grabbed Tsuna's hand and shook it before turning to all the other people in the room, who had stilled from their action and were staring. "Guardians, I would like to introduce you all to Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm sorry he's been sleeping for a few days, but his soul was probably just trying to adjust to this body and this world. After all, he visits us from a Parallel World~"

**I hope this updated fast enough for you all! I know that it's a bit short (more like really short!) but I had to cut it off there. It only seemed right. I promise (Pinky-swear!) that I'll update quickly!**

**And for all you that read the one that this is a re-write of, thank you for staying with me for so long!  
I got the idea to do this thing from a Guest Reviewer, Tsu-Tsu I think it was. **

**Please review!**


End file.
